DeathMask vaincu par l'Amour
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: OS.Romance HxH. Après Hadès,les Chevaliers décident de vivre cette nouvelle vie qui leur a été accordée.Le départ des uns est une prise de conscience pour d'autres.Je vous laisse découvrir les couples.Alaiya,c'est pour toi.Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.


**Disclaimer **: Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. L'auteur ne retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue

**Genre :** Romance Yaoi/Lemon

**Rating **: M.

**Spoiler :** Après Hadès, les Chevaliers décident de vivre cette nouvelle vie qui leur a été accordée. Le départ des uns est une prise de conscience pour d'autres. Je vous laisse découvrir les couples.

**Note** : Petite histoire toute gentille dont l'idée m'a été suggérée par message subliminal ^^ J'y ai glissé des allusions à certaines de tes fics. Alaiya, c'est pour toi. Et pour tous ceux qui liront.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Death Mask vaincu par l'Amour.**

Etrange réveil. Rien à voir, avec le rayon de soleil qui s'est glisser à travers les planches disjointes des volets et qui vient chatouiller son visage. Rien à voir avec la douloureuse érection qui déforme son caleçon à en faire craquer les coutures. Rien à voir avec les rêves étranges qui ne l'ont pas laissé tranquille cette nuit et dont il ne se souvient pas. Pas même une image, rien. Pourtant, il sent que c'est là, quelque part à la lisière de sa mémoire. Mais dès qu'il essaie de se concentrer pour se souvenir, ça lui échappe.

Alors que son cerveau se remet lentement à fonctionner, il rejette le drap qui couvre son corps. Un corps à faire pâlir d'envie Michel Ange qui l'aurait certainement séquestré afin de s'en servir de modèle pour son "David". Il s'assoit lentement sur le bord du lit, ébouriffe ses cheveux courts, bleus. Bleus comme ses yeux, qu'il arrive maintenant à garder ouvert sans trop de difficultés. Un soupir lui échappe. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre hier matin et ce matin ? Hier, il était en forme, Milo et Aïolia en ont fait les frais dans l'arène. Une journée somme toute habituelle. Entraînement, thermes, et l'après-midi, chacun s'emploie à aider Shion à remettre le Domaine Sacré en état. Le soir, balade en ville, quelques verres dans un bar du centre, retour au Sanctuaire, dodo.

Mais là, c'est comme si un évènement s'était passé sans qu'il n'en ait gardé le moindre souvenir. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave, important, marquant, amusant ou dramatique, il n'aurait su le dire, pour que ce matin, il se réveille avec une telle sensation de malaise. Sur ses puissantes épaules musculeuses, l'eau de la douche fit briller la peau tannée par le soleil de Grèce. Le gel douche soi-disant tonique réveilla un autre de ses sens. L'odorat. Ses mains parcoururent son corps sans même qu'il y pense. Gestes automatiques comme endosser son armure en un éclair quand c'est nécessaire. Sous ses doigts, il sent la cicatrice d'une vieille blessure. Il tressaille. Sa mémoire l'abreuve brutalement d'images. Il se souvient comment il a récolté cette marque.

A la place de son habituelle tenue d'entraînement, il passe un jean noir, un sweat-shirt bleu électrique et ses bottes. Athéna leur a donné le choix à tous. Rester au Sanctuaire pour la reconstruction ou bien prendre possession de leur "héritage" et commencer une nouvelle vie. A chaque génération de Chevaliers, l'organisme qui couvrait l'existence de cette élite et qui aujourd'hui portait le nom de Fondation Graad, ouvrait des comptes bancaires et y versait régulièrement des sommes d'argent que les dits Chevaliers pouvaient utilisaient s'ils survivaient et choisissaient de quitter le service de la Déesse. De mémoire d'homme, aucun Chevalier du Cancer n'avait jamais survécu. Le pécule accumulé était énorme. Il se retrouvait donc à la tête de plusieurs millions de dollars, monnaie dans laquelle son compte était géré.

En sortant de son appartement, il traversa le hall immense de son Temple. Il se figea. Où étaient les visages de ses victimes ? Qu'était devenue cette atmosphère lourde et écœurante qui imprégnait chaque mur, chaque colonne, chaque recoin sombre de la quatrième Maison ? Depuis quand tout cela avait disparu ? Il tourna sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés. Etait-il bien chez lui ? Pas un bruit, pas un murmure, pas un gémissement… Le silence. Pas pesant, pas oppressant. Le silence paisible, rassurant, serein. Alors il comprit. Un timide sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'élança dans l'Escalier qu'il gravit aussi vite qu'il le put, plein d'une énergie nouvelle.

* * *

Shion échappa en riant aux griffes de Dohko qui avait bien l'intention de distraire le Pope. Ou plutôt, de se distraire avec le Pope. Le représentant d'Athéna était un bourreau de travail. Et le travail ne manquait pas. Mais la Balance en avait assez de passer après le Sanctuaire. Il avait autre chose en tête et n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son but. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée intempestive d'un Chevalier. Il leva les yeux au plafond, maudissant tous les dieux de la création de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- _Toi aussi, tu es contre moi Aphrodite ? _s'adressa-t-il mentalement à la plus belle des Déesses.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, DeathMask ? demanda Shion, après avoir invité son visiteur à entrer et à s'asseoir. Tu veux un café ?

- Merci, je veux bien.

- Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? fit sèchement Dohko qui commençait à avoir des envies de rouleaux de printemps au crabe.

- Toi non plus ! répondit le Cancer du tac au tac.

- Tiens, sers-toi ! Dohko, tu en veux aussi ?

- Oui, merci…

- Alors, je t'écoute ?

- Je vais partir, laissa tomber DeathMask, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse fumante et odorante.

Deux paires de prunelles, l'une verte, l'autre rose, se rivèrent sur lui. Il but une gorgée et leva les yeux sur ses aînés.

- Ça pose un problème ?

- Non…, non… pas du tout, bredouilla le Pope en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil que Dohko avait repéré plutôt, pour une activité infiniment plus excitante.

- Tu es bien certain, DeathMask ? insista Shion.

Il ne voulait pas voir partir un de ses hommes sur un coup de tête. Il fallait que se soit une décision mûrement réfléchie.

- Angelo…

- Pardon ? firent en stéréo les deux autres.

- Angelo… c'est mon prénom.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard entendu. A l'évidence, le Cancer n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Tu veux en parler ? proposa l'ancien Bélier.

- Y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je viens de prendre conscience que DeathMask est resté dans l'autre monde. Seul Angelo a ressuscité.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? s'enquit Dohko à son tour, d'une voix plus tolérante.

- Les visages de mon Temple ont disparu. C'est devenu… une Maison comme les autres. Il n'y a plus rien dedans qui rappelle qui j'étais… avant.

- Et tu penses que… c'est un signe ? reprit le Pope.

- Un signe ?

- Que tu doives… changer de vie ?

- Je crois… oui… J'ai… j'ai une deuxième chance et… j'ai envie d'en profiter. J'ai envie de savoir quel genre d'homme je suis vraiment. J'ai envie de découvrir qui est Angelo. Les souvenirs que j'ai de mon ancienne vie sont… terribles. Je ne connais que DeathMask et ce type… ce type me donne envie d'vomir ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être un tel homme…

- Tu crois que ta véritable nature est tout autre ? demanda Dohko.

La Balance avait toujours été persuadé que le Chevalier du Cancer n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Quand il était venu à Rozan pour le tuer sur ordre de Saga, il avait bien senti une sorte de conflit dans l'aura du Chevalier. Mais c'était si ténu qu'il avait fini par penser qu'il avait imaginé tout ça, la minuscule manifestation d'une infime lueur d'humanité.

- Je crois que tout le monde peut changer, reprit Angelo. Saga et Kanon ont été pardonnés, Shaka ne ferme plus les yeux, Camus est moins froid, Milo plus calme. Alors… pourquoi pas moi ? termina-t-il, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Tu dis que ce matin, ton Temple avait fait peau neuve ? A quoi est-ce que c'est dû, à ton avis ? demanda Dohko en se servant une deuxième tasse de café.

- Prise de conscience, je crois… Ce matin, j'étais… je me sentais bizarre. J'ai eu l'impression de… de ne pas être moi-même, mais en y réfléchissant, je pense qu'en fait je suis redevenu moi-même. Celui que j'aurai été si… si je n'étais pas devenu DeathMask…

- Et tu penses que partir est une bonne chose ?

- Shion, je serai toujours un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna. Ça, personne ne pourra me l'enlever ! Jamais ! Mais, pour nous, les Guerres Saintes sont terminées. Pour une raison que j'ignore, l'Enfer n'a pas voulu de nous et je veux profiter de ce cadeau.

- De quelle façon vas-tu t'y prendre ? voulut savoir le Pope qui comprenait parfaitement le Cancer.

- Je vais retourner en Sicile, je pense. Ensuite, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Et… quand veux-tu nous quitter ? Il va me falloir quelques jours pour les formalités administratives, ensuite tu pourras prendre possession de ton compte bancaire.

- Dès que tu auras fait le nécessaire… merci… Euh… vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ? J'ai pas envie d'entendre les remarques des autres, leur demanda Angelo en se levant pour sortir du bureau du Pope.

- Comme tu veux… Angelo ? l'interpella encore Dohko. Bienvenu parmi nous…

Le Cancer lui rendit son sourire et laissa les deux hommes, à la plus grande joie du Chinois qui se retourna vers Shion, les yeux brillants d'une lueur lubrique et la bave aux lèvres. Le Tigre bondit sur le Bélier avant que celui-ci ne retourne à son bureau et le culbuta sur le canapé, dans un grand éclat de rire…

* * *

Les nuits commençaient à être un peu fraîches, mais dans la journée, les températures étaient encore très douces pour une mi-novembre. Angelo avait quitté le Sanctuaire presque comme un voleur. Seuls les jumeaux, Aldébaran et Mû savaient qu'il était parti. Il avait bien été obligé de traverser les trois Temples sous le sien pour gagner l'entrer du Domaine Sacré. De là, il avait appelé un taxi qui l'avait emmené à l'aéroport. Le vol Athènes/Palerme se déroula sans soucis. Il prit un taxi qu'il bourra de sacs et lui indiqua la direction de Cava d'Aliga, un village au sud de la ville de Modica, en bord de mer. Au début du trajet, le chauffeur tenta bien de faire la conversation, mais devant le manque d'éloquence de son passager, il finit par abandonner.

Angelo regardait les paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Des mers d'oliviers et de vignes alternaient avec des vallées arides et rocailleuses. Parfois, la voiture franchissait un pont qui enjambait un cours d'eau à sec. Il roulait vers le sud-est et derrière lui, le ciel s'assombrissait dans des nuances de pourpre, d'orange et d'indigo. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, il demanda s'il y avait une chambre de libre avant de décharger ses bagages. Ce fut le cas. Le chauffeur l'aida à les monter, puis le Chevalier le paya. Il lui régla également son trajet de retour à Palerme et le remercia, simplement. Il demanda à l'hôtelier de ne pas être dérangé le lendemain et lui glissa un billet dans la main.

La chambre était d'une propreté irréprochable. Il y avait un grand lit, un chevet, une commode, une armoire et une chaise. Quelques tableaux de paysages siciliens, peint avec plus ou moins de talent, une lampe de chevet, une autre sur la commode et un lustre au plafond. A coté du lit, une porte donnait dans la salle de bain équipée d'un porte-serviette, d'un wc, d'une douche et d'un lavabo scintillants de blancheur. Il déposa sa trousse de toilette et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de mettre les serviettes de bains, s'excusa le réceptionniste en lui tendant le linge.

- Oh ! Merci ! répondit Angelo en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

Après s'être douché, il fut déçu de constater que sa lassitude était toujours là. Mais était-elle physique ou psychologique ? Les deux sans doute. La première dut à son voyage, la seconde, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont il avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Que devaient-ils penser de lui ? Les autres Chevaliers, ses compagnons, ses frères d'armes…

* * *

- Comment ça, il est parti ce matin ? !

Le cri de stupeur de poussa le Poissons résuma assez bien ce que tous pensaient. Ce matin là, aux arènes, il y avait un absent et les occupants des trois premiers Temples furent bien obligés d'avouer qu'ils avaient senti le Cancer passer par chez eux. Tout autre réponse les auraient exposé à la vindicte de leur compagnons. Personne ne pouvait passer inaperçu, même en empruntant le passage secret qui courait sous les Douze Maisons.

Les hypothèses allaient bon train quand Shion et Dohko arrivèrent. Ils y mirent fin en relatant brièvement leur entrevue avec le Cancer, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Mais pourquoi il a rien dit ? répéta Aphrodite pour la millième fois.

- Justement pour éviter de vous avoir tous sur le dos avec vos questions ! rétorqua Dohko qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de les entendre vociférer aux quatre vents.

- Je croyais qu'on était ses amis, renchérit Milo, triste.

- Vous l'êtes, fit Shion à son tour. C'est pour ça que vous devez respecter son choix.

- Et il est parti où ? demanda Shura.

- Il a dit qu'il partait pour la Sicile pour l'instant, mais qu'après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, dévoila la Balance, espérant mettre un terme à tout cette discussion stérile.

- Il est certainement retourné là où il a été entraîné, affirma le Lion, sûr de lui.

Les deux anciens se regardèrent. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Si Angelo était bien reparti là où il avait gagné son armure, qui sait si DeathMask n'allait pas refaire surface. Si telle était son intention, comment savoir, si le fait de revoir les lieux où il a tant souffert, n'aurait pas d'effets sur celui qu'il était devenu. Il était encore si fragile. Serait-il capable de résister. En aurait-il la force ? A moins que ce ne soit là une épreuve qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même.

Finalement, l'entraînement se transforma en une grande réunion où tous discutèrent de leur avenir. Le Pope et la Balance regagnèrent le septième Temple où Dohko leur prépara un déjeuné.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment songé qu'Angelo pouvait redevenir DeathMask. J'ai peut-être eu tort de le laisser partir sans m'assurer du lieu où il allait.

- Et comment t'y serais-tu pris ? Tu crois qu'il est idiot ? Il n'a que vingt-trois ans, mais la vie qu'il a menée jusqu'à présent lui a donné une grande maturité. C'est non seulement une machine de guerre mais aussi un stratège. S'il t'avait dit qu'il partait au sud, soit tranquille qu'il aurait choisi l'une des trois autres possibilités. Ne sous-estime pas son intelligence !

- Et si les choses tournent mal ? Le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer dans la nature ? Livré à lui-même sans l'influence du Sanctuaire pour le contenir ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer le carnage…

* * *

Les semaines passaient paisiblement. Toujours installé dans la petite auberge, Angelo avait trouvé un emploi dans un petit élevage de chevaux. Il n'avait pas particulièrement la nécessité de gagner sa vie, il avait surtout besoin d'occuper ses dix doigts. Et son esprit. Dans le même temps, il avait décrocher son permis de conduire en se rendant deux fois par semaine en bus, à Modica pour prendre des leçons. Il savait conduire mais il lui manquait juste le document l'autorisant à le faire légalement. De la, il s'acheta une voiture. Un vieux pick-up japonais qui suffisait largement à le mener de l'auberge à son lieu de travail.

Ce matin là, alors qu'il se garer dans la cour devant le bâtiment principal, une étrange impression le fit frissonner. Il sortit de la voiture en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Malgré ses gants et sa grosse veste, il avait froid.

- Bonjour Angelo ! fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année lorsqu'il entra dans ce qui tenait lieu de cuisine.

- Monsieur Baccini !

- Sers-toi un café, il est frais !

- C'est pas d'refus…

- Ça pique, ce matin, hein ? fit l'homme trapu et pas très grand en sirotant le breuvage brulant.

- Mouais… Heureusement qu'on à la mer à coté… ça adouci…

- C'est vrai ! Au fait, Matteo nous quitte ! Tu veux venir t'installer ici ? Sa chambre sera libre lundi. Ça t'évitera de faire trois quart d'heure de route !

- Merci m'sieur Baccini ! J'veux bien ! Pourquoi il part ?

- Sa femme est policier et elle vient d'être mutée à Messine. Elle a eu de l'avancement !

- Et lui, y va faire quoi ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui élève des chevaux là-bas et je lui ai parlé de lui. Il est prêt à l'embaucher s'il fait l'affaire.

- Alors ça devrait aller ! Matteo est très compétent.

- C'est bien pour ça que ça m'ennuie qu'il me quitte… Bon allez ! Au boulot !

Après avoir nettoyé les stalles, Angelo partit à cheval avec deux autres employés pour surveiller la vingtaine de chevaux que comportait le troupeau. Baccini les vendait à des agriculteurs qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer des machines coûteuses. Les bêtes tiraient des charrettes ou des socs de charrue pour labourer les champs. Les cavaliers passaient la journée en selle. Vers midi, ils s'installaient pour déjeuner ce que leur préparait Madame Baccini. Une petite bonne femme toujours habillée de noir avec un caractère à terrifier Hadès en personne, mais avec un cœur gros comme ça. Elle menait son monde à la baguette. Même si elle semblait effacée derrière son mari, il n'en faisait pas moins ses quatre volontés. Et leurs employés étaient comme les enfants que le couple n'avait jamais eus.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Angelo vit son patron en train de discuter avec trois hommes. L'un était vêtu d'un costume gris foncé sous un duffle-coat noir, les deux autres étaient un peu moins élégants et se tenaient en retrait, lançant des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Angelo ne s'y trompa pas. Ça puait la mafia à plein nez. Il décida que ça n'était pas ses affaires mais quand même, il garderait une oreille attentive à tout ce qu'il pourrait entendre.

* * *

Après le départ du Chevalier du Cancer, ce fut au tour d'Aldébaran de rentrer au Brésil puis Shaka émit le désir de retourner en Inde pour revoir le Temple où Shion l'avait trouvé alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna se désertifiait lentement. Si le Pope était content de les voir prendre un nouveau départ, il n'en n'était pas moins attristé. Ils allaient lui manquer. Camus repartit pour la France, mais avant ça, il fit un détour par la Sibérie. Saga filait le parfait amour avec Mû et Kanon avec Aphrodite et ces quatre là ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter le Sanctuaire. Le Lion et le Sagittaire en étaient encore à rattraper le temps perdu. Shura fut le dernier à partir. Il gagna El Rocio, son village natal, au nord du parc national de Doñana en Andalousie.

Quant à Milo, il dépérissait à vu d'œil. Le départ de Camus l'avait bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un matin de février, il rassembla ses affaires dans un sac et prévint Shion qu'il partait pour la France. Il prit l'avion jusqu'à Marseille et il loua une voiture pour se rendre aux Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer où il savait que Camus louait une petite maison. Le Verseau, pour occuper son temps, donnait des cours de russe et de piano. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il se gara dans l'allée devant le garage. Sur la boite aux lettres, il vit écrit : De Saint-Roman Gabriel. C'était bien ça, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était une maison typiquement camarguaise. Les murs étaient en crépis blanc avec un toit de chaume. Le jardin n'était pas grand, mais assez bien entretenu. Les volets étaient ouverts, Milo se dit qu'il devait être là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sous un porche. A l'intérieur, il entendit des voix. Il sonna. Quelques secondes d'attente, des pas, la porte qui s'ouvre. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années avec un téléphone à la main se tient devant lui et le regarde en souriant.

- Bonjour, bredouille-t-il, je cherche Gabriel, demande-t-il dans un français assez bon mais avec un terrible accent grec.

- Bonjour. Monsieur de Saint-Roman est allé faire une course, il devrait être là dans une petite demi-heure.

- Dans une demi-heure ? Merci !

- Je vous en prie.

Et la porte se referma. Un peu déçu, il remonta dans sa voiture et se gara juste en face. Pas question d'aller faire un tour et de le rater. Le seul point noir qui faisait travailler sa cervelle dans son crâne orné de splendides boucles bleues, c'était l'accueil que lui réserverait son ami.

Il mit la radio, mais avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui s'y disait. Il était midi et il comprit en entendant le jingle que c'était un flash d'information. Il écouta, tenta de saisir quelques mots. L'actualité politique, un carambolage à cause du brouillard le matin même, la météo. Beau, mais froid. Soudain dans le rétroviseur, il vit arriver une Volkswagen noire qui tourna et se gara devant le garage où lui-même se trouvait un peu plutôt. Immédiatement, il sentit le cosmos du Verseau et lança le sien, doucement. Camus se figea et chercha de tous les cotés avant de finalement poser son regard sur la BMW bleue nuit. Il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que le conducteur en sorte.

Milo eut l'impression de suffoquer tant il était heureux de le voir enfin. Il descendit de voiture et s'appuya contre la carrosserie. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? fit Camus en ouvrant le coffre pour prendre les paquets de courses.

- Si tu m'invites pas à entrer, oui !

- Viens prendre ça !

Le Grec s'approcha et pris l'un des sacs. Il suivit son ami dans la maison. Aussitôt, la femme vint les aider.

- Milo, voici Patricia. Elle s'occupe de l'entretien de la maison. Patricia, voici Milo, un ami.

- Ravi de vous revoir, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit la rougir.

- Moi de même. Si j'avais su que vous étiez un ami de Monsieur de Saint-Roman, je vous aurez fait entrer.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous avez très bien fait.

- Je vous ai préparé une omelette de pomme de terre avec une salade verte. Je vous laisse, je dois récupérer ma fille à l'école.

- Merci Patricia, à demain !

- A demain !

- Elle est sympa, fit Milo une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

- Adorable. Elle est veuve et a une fille de quinze ans. C'est pas facile tous les jours, tu t'en doutes.

- Veuve ? Elle est si jeune…

- Son mari est tombé d'un échafaudage, il y a six ans. La société pour laquelle il travaillait a dit qu'il ne portait pas son harnais de sécurité. Elle n'a touché aucune indemnité. Les assiettes et les verres sont dans ce placard et les couverts dans ce tiroir. Met la table pendant que je fais réchauffer l'omelette !

- Oui chef !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Milo redoutait cette question. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer les véritables raisons de sa visite.

- Il ne reste plus grand monde au Sanctuaire. Je me suis dit que… je pourrais voyager un peu et vous rendre visite.

- Qui as-tu déjà vu ?

- Personne, tu es le premier.

- Tu vas partir où après ?

- J'en sais rien. T'es pressé que j'm'en aille ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis juste curieux…

- C'est une très bonne cuisinière ta Patricia, s'extasia le Grec en enfournant un morceau d'omelette.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Si elle a le temps, je lui dirai quelle te fasse sa daube de taureau ! Une pure merveille !

- Tu comptes m'héberger quelques temps alors ?

- A moins que tu ne comptes repartir après le déjeuné…

Milo sourit franchement. Camus était toujours aussi distant, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

- Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir à quoi son ami occupait ses journées.

- J'ai un cours de russe à quatorze heures et deux cours de piano. Je devrais avoir fini vers dix-sept heure trente.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je t'emmène manger dans un petit restaurant sympa. Si tu veux aller faire un tour en ville en attendant que je termine…

- Non, je vais rester là et voir comment tu t'y prends.

- Comme avec Hyoga. La discipline est la clé de tout. Mes élèves le savent. Celui qui n'est pas discipliné, inutile qu'il revienne !

- Camus, tes élèves apprennent le piano ! Pas à tuer pour défendre la terre !

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne leur fais pas faire cinq cent pompes quand ils travaillent mal !

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Camus aida Milo à porter ses bagages dans la chambre qu'il lui prêtait. Ils burent un café, discutèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est surtout Milo qui parla. A l'heure dite, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans entra et s'installa derrière le bureau de la pièce dont camus avait fait une bibliothèque et sortit un livre et un cahier. Son professeur S'assit à coté de lui et le cours commença. Milo flânait devant les rayonnages et prit un dictionnaire de la mythologie grecque. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne la connaissait pas, mais sur le moment, il fut curieux de savoir ce que les soi disant spécialistes racontaient. Il chercha immédiatement à la lettre A comme Athéna. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne rien trouver concernant des Chevaliers qui aidaient la Déesse à défendre la Justice, l'Amour, la Paix et la Liberté. Une mélodie au piano lui fit lever la tête. Un élève en avait remplacé un autre. Il écouta la musique que l'homme jouait. Camus, debout derrière lui, observait les mains qui couraient sur le clavier. A un moment, il l'arrêta et lui montra où était son erreur. Discipliné, l'élève corrigea son défaut s'attirant un hochement de tête satisfait de son professeur. Camus répondit au téléphone qui dérangea le cours et revint terminer sa leçon.

Il raccompagna l'homme à la porte et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à Milo. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ces quelques secondes de silence car il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

- C'est encore un cours de piano après, c'est ça ? murmura Milo en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Oui… enfin non ! Elle ne viendra pas, elle a un entretien d'embauche.

- Donc tu es libre une heure avant !

- Oui… soupira le Verseau en laissant aller sa tête en arrière.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander… hésita le Grec en observant son ami du coin de l'œil.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais que tu joues du piano. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu !

Camus eut un regard indéchiffrable. Il fixa son ami qui fut un instant troublé par l'intensité glaciale de ses deux prunelles limpides posées sur lui. Le Verseau rompit le contact le premier et s'assit au piano.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je joue ?

- J'en sais rien… tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

Les premières notes de l'Hymne à l'Amour de Piaf s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Son ami allait-il comprendre la subtilité de son choix ? Milo se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Camus, comme un papillon fébrile irrésistiblement attiré par la plus éblouissante des lumières. Il resta un instant debout, les yeux fixés sur les mains qui effleuraient les touches d'ivoires avec la grâce et la légèreté d'une plume. Hypnotisé par elles, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était assis sur le tabouret, tout contre le Verseau qui continuait à jouer. Puis son regard se porta sur le pianiste. Camus avait les yeux fermés. Il vivait la musique de manière si intense qu'il avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. De tout sauf d'une chose. La douce chaleur qui émanait du corps assis contre le sien. Cette sensation le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir conserver sa dignité. Lui, le Maître de l'Eau et de la Glace, arriverait-il à ne se laisser submerger par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis si longtemps pour le Scorpion ? Il sentait sa volonté faiblir de seconde en seconde.

Il savait que jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à ne rien montrer, sans pour autant rejeter Milo. Bien au contraire. Il avait conservé son ami à ses cotés, lui démontrant toujours par des mots ou des attitudes qu'il comptait énormément pour lui. Il le soupçonnait de nourrir plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais il n'en n'était pas vraiment certain. Le Scorpion était fougueux, brulant, débauché. Il ne voulait pas être une proie de plus au tableau de chasse de son ami, déjà très bien fourni. Non. Il voulait plus que ça. Egoïstement, il s'était employé à se l'attacher dans l'espoir qu'un jour la Déesse Aphrodite lui donne un petit coup de main. Mais là, à cet instant précis, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Milo. Que se soit pour quelques heures ou pour l'éternité. Il n'avait plus envie de résister. S'il n'avait pas réussi à faire naître de profonds sentiments dans le cœur de son ami, il se serait au moins fait de beaux souvenirs qu'il pourrait ressasser à volonté. Le Verseau était aussi un homme, avec des sentiments et des désirs, même s'il s'était employé à se persuader du contraire pendant de longues années. Et il sentait que maintenant, les entraves qu'il s'était posées, étaient sur le point de se rompre.

Capturé par la beauté de son ami, le Grec bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge. C'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Jamais il n'avait vu Camus si vivant. Ses yeux longèrent l'arrête du nez, glissèrent sur les joues veloutées pour revenir sur les longs cils noirs et finirent sur les lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Existait-il plus belle vision au monde ? Non. Pas quand il s'agissait d'une création des yeux du cœur.

Depuis longtemps, le Scorpion avait compris que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié, si sincère soit-elle. Il n'avait jamais osé les nommer, même pas pour lui. Il n'avait fait que tourner autour des mots parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Il assumait entièrement son homosexualité, mais jusqu'à présent, l'amour n'avait jamais fait parti de ses aventures. De l'affection, du respect, oui. Mais de l'amour…

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Camus avait fini de jouer. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent qu'il crut suffoquer de surprise. Le regard du Verseau était si intense, il semblait le brûler à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa poitrine, là où battait violemment son cœur. Une étrange lueur traversa les prunelles qui le fixaient toujours, le retenant prisonnier de leur douceur.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit le beau visage s'avancer vers lui et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Alors que pendant tout le trajet qui l'amenait de l'aéroport, il avait imaginé mille et un scénarios pour dévoiler ses sentiments sans passer pour un parfait idiot, voilà que Camus trouvait la solution pour lui. Laissant alors parler son instinct de Scorpion, il prit le visage du Verseau entre ses mains avec une rapidité qui fit sursauter le Français. Il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de penser qu'il avait fait une erreur. Toute la passion qu'il avait retenue jusqu'à présent explosa en lui comme un extraordinaire feu d'artifice. Il embrassa la bouche de Camus avec fièvre. Enfin il goûtait sa saveur. Soudain, Camus le repoussa et planta ses iris bleu comme la glace dans les siens. Un froid cosmique l'envahit. Puis il décela une lueur chatoyante. De la tendresse. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrasser avec fougue.

- Je t'aime Milo…

Tout juste un murmure, tout juste un souffle frais. Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé et sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique se soit, elles reprirent les siennes. Le baiser n'en finissait pas, comme si les deux hommes craignaient d'aller trop vite, d'aller plus loin. Mais le Grec commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Son désir était si fort que ses gestes devinrent plus brusques. Camus le comprit-il ? Certainement. Lui aussi se laissa embraser par la passion du Scorpion. Ce n'est que le bruit de tissu déchiré qui calma leur ardeur. Une chemise venait d'être la malheureuse victime de cette première étreinte. Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Aussitôt Milo repartit à l'assaut de cette bouche dont il savait désormais, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Emporté par la fougue du Scorpion, Camus se laissa allonger sur le tabouret du piano, appuyé seulement des épaules aux fesses. Une jambe de chaque coté de ses hanches et assis sur ses cuisses, le Grec avait ouvert la défunte chemise et avait posé ses mains sur cette peau dont il avait si souvent imaginé la douceur et le parfum. C'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Un duvet fin et doux couvrait la poitrine. Il souffla dessus, Camus soupira. Ses mains se collèrent à ses flancs qu'elles parcoururent sur toute leur longueur, à plusieurs reprises, tandis que ses lèvres revenaient taquiner celles du Verseau.

Quand il posa sa bouche sur un téton pour l'agacer, le Français laissa échapper son premier gémissement. Encouragé, il continua jusqu'à ce Camus pousse sa tête vers la perle esseulée. Milo était comme un animal affamé, qui vient de trouver une proie. Il se gavait, de peur qu'on ne la lui dérobe. Il leva les yeux vers ce visage qu'il adorait. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Camus était d'une beauté à damner un saint. Mais pas n'importe lequel, un Scorpion d'Or. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer, pour s'emplir les yeux de cette vision presque irréelle parce que trop belle. Le Verseau ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans prunelles incandescentes qui le dévoraient.

- Je t'aime aussi, Camus… murmura Milo avec le plus grand sérieux, les yeux brillants de désir et d'amour.

Le Verseau se redressa, prit la main du Scorpion et l'entraîna derrière lui, au premier étage de la maison, où se trouvait sa chambre…

* * *

Angelo avait fini par acheter une petite ferme. De la vigne et des oliviers poussaient de façon anarchique. Depuis bien longtemps, personne ne s'en été occupé. Le défi que représentait la remise en état de l'exploitation avait séduit le Cancer. Il avait fait appel à une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur pour que la maison soit salubre et habitable, puis à une autre pour l'extérieur. Le pressoir à olives avait été restauré, n'attendant plus que la prochaine récolte pour offrir une huile de première qualité.

Occupé à changer un volet, il n'entendit ni ne sentit l'homme qui s'avançait derrière lui.

- Pas facile à trouver comme coin !

Le Cancer fit volte face en un éclair. Il lui fallut quand même deux secondes pour reconnaître celui qui se tenait devant lui en jeans et blouson épais, même s'il avait déjà reconnu la voix. Il était plus habitué à le voir en armure d'Or ou en tenue d'entraînement.

- Shura !

Son ton n'était pas de la surprise. Il y avait comme une note de soulagement.

- Tu m'offres un café ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Angelo s'activa à préparer une pleine cafetière, tandis que Shura faisait le tour de la pièce des yeux.

- Très chouette comme déco.

- Merci.

Deux mots. Angelo n'avait prononcé que deux mots. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ça le déstabilisait beaucoup trop.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Tu avais dit à Shion où tu allais… J'ai l'impression que j'te dérange, non ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… je suis surpris ! Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ?

- T'as pas donné ton numéro au Pope !

Angelo feignit parfaitement l'innocence, mais Shura ne fut pas dupe. Un sourire en coin auquel répondit le Cancer lui confirma que celui-ci avait volontairement oublié de prévenir l'Ancien Bélier qu'il avait fait installer le téléphone.

- T'es venu en taxi ?

- Mouais…

- Combien de sucre ?

- Pas d'sucre !

Le Capricorne huma le café en ferma les yeux. Quel parfum… Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage brulant et laissa échapper un "hmm" de plaisir. Angelo, lui, était à fleur de peau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le mettre dehors ou lui offrir l'hospitalité.

- T'es descendu où ?

- L'auberge du village.

- Tu peux t'installer ici si tu restes quelques jours…

- Merci, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça t'emballe des masses !

- J'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir du monde autour de moi, mais toi c'est pas pareil ! J'suis vraiment content de t'voir !

- Je peux aller chercher mes affaires alors ?

- J'vais t'accompagner !

- Tu vas te transformer en agriculteur ? plaisanta Shura en désignant les vigne et les oliviers d'un mouvement de tête.

- Faudrait d'abord tailler tout ça avant de voir ce qu'ils peuvent donner comme olives et comme raisin.

- Suffit de demander ! J'te fais ça en un clin d'œil si veux !

* * *

Sur le chemin qui les menait à l'auberge, le ciel commença à se couvrir. Ils arrivèrent en ville sous des trombes d'eau. Aussi vite qu'ils le purent sans attirer l'attention, ils récupèrent les bagages de Shura. Il régla sa note et s'engouffra trempé dans le pick-up. Le retour fut plus long. La pluie diluvienne s'écrasait sur le pare-brise avec une violence inouïe. Les essuie-glaces à fond ne servaient strictement à rien. Heureusement que les deux hommes avaient des sens développés au-delà de la normale. Angelo évita de justesse un camion qui s'était déporté de son coté de la route. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pu éviter la collision. C'est ce petit sixième sens qui avait averti le Cancer alors, que la manœuvre d'évitement était encore possible.

Angelo se gara au plus près de la porte d'entrée et aida son ami à rentrer ses sacs. Ils étaient trempés comme des rats d'égouts.

- Prend juste de quoi te changer. Je te montre ta chambre, tu pourras prendre une douche avant d'attraper la crève ! On prendra tes affaires après !

- Prends en une toi aussi !

Le Capricorne suivit le Cancer vers une prote qui donnait sur un couloir. Il y avait quatre portes. Angelo en ouvrit une et invita Shura à entrer. Il lui montra la salle de bains et le laissa pour faire la même chose. L'espagnol ne prit pas le temps de regarder la pièce. Il se dévêtit rapidement et s'engouffra sous la douche. L'eau chaude le réchauffa agréablement. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, appréciant se moment de solitude. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait été complètement débordé par ses émotions, ne les gérant qu'au coup pas coup, incapable de se forger une attitude naturelle. Il espérait qu'Angelo ne s'était aperçu de rien. Quand le Cancer avait un os à ronger, il ne le lâchait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Pas encore.

L'italien séchait sa tignasse bleue indisciplinée, assis sur son lit, une serviette autour des reins. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ces genoux et poussa un soupir. Il était très content de voir Shura, incroyablement content. Etrangement content. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec le Capricorne. C'était peut-être le seul Chevalier qui le connaissait bien. Parce qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant DeathMask. Il avait bien vu la tristesse et l'horreur dans les yeux bruns lorsqu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire avec l'Armure d'Or du Cancer. DeathMask contrôlait sa vie mais son esprit avait enregistré ce regard là. Et c'est ce souvenir qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Que n'aurait-il pas donné aujourd'hui pour n'avoir jamais lu dans les yeux de Shura ce jour-là ?

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il enfila rapidement un jean et un pull en laine blanche. Ouvrant la porte, il croisa son ami avec deux sacs. Aussitôt, il alla chercher le troisième qui déposa à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Ça te convient ? demanda-t-il enfin en montrant la chambre d'un geste large.

- C'est parfait ! J'aime beaucoup le carrelage de la salle de bain. Très chouette la frise grecque le long des murs !

- Quoi ! J'aime bien ce style !

- J'ai rien dit ! T'énerves pas !

- Allez viens ! Tu veux un apéro ? C'est presque l'heure !

- Si t'as un whisky, j'suis partant !

Confortablement installés dans les canapés du salon, les deux Chevaliers sirotèrent en silence leur boisson. Ils s'observaient à la dérobée. Chacun étaient contrariés de cette gêne qui s'était insinuée entre eux. Shura aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami, en dehors de ce que Shion lui avait laissé sous-entendre. Il opta pour l'attaque de front.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ?

- De quoi ?

- Des raisons qui t'ont amené jusqu'ici…

- Je sens que j'vais pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle, alors vas-y ! Pose tes questions !

- J'ai pas vraiment de questions… J'aimerai juste que tu… tu m'expliques… Qu'est devenu DeathMask ?

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir et encore moins de le dire…

- T'as peur qui r'vienne ?

Angelo planta son regard dur dans celui de Shura qui ne cilla pas. Il en fallait plus que ça pour impressionner le Capricorne.

- Ça va te paraître étrange, mais oui ! J'ai peur que ce monstre refasse surface…

- Pourquoi y r'viendrait ? Tu t'en ais débarrassé, ça veut dire que tu peux le contrôler !

- Et que je ne l'ai pas fait pendant des années ! cria le Cancer en se redressant pour s'asseoir au bord du fauteuil, les coudes sur ses genoux, roulant son verre entre ses doigts.

- Tu ne peux rien y changer, murmura le Capricorne qui venait de prendre conscience que son ami souffrait. Beaucoup.

- C'est bien qui me tue. Aujourd'hui je sais que je peux me contrôler et je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Parce que tu ignorais que tu en étais capable. Ton maître c'est bien gardé de te le dire. Il a fait sortir le pire coté de l'être humain sans te laisser le choix.

- Tu sais qu'il est le premier que j'ai tué ? Pour obtenir mon armure ?

- Je sais… tu me l'as dit… il y a longtemps…

- C'est ce qui a fait définitivement sortir DeathMask. Il fait partie de chaque Chevalier du Cancer. Mais il peut être maîtrisé si le Chevalier a suffisamment de volonté. Ça n'a pas été mon cas.

- Chacun lutte avec les moyens qu'il a… Même un Chevalier d'Or…

- Comment tu fais Shura ?

- Nous n'avons pas été entraîné de la même façon. Je suis aussi un assassin, mais moi j'ai eu le temps d'assimiler tout ça. DeathMask n'a jamais envisagé qu'il puisse se sentir coupable de ce qu'il a fait. Et c'est Angelo qui prend tout en pleine gueule aujourd'hui ! Tu dois assimiler tout ce que tu ressens d'un seul coup. Moi j'ai eu du temps, comme Milo ou Aphrodite. C'est pour ça qu'on est moins… perturbé que toi.

- Ça à l'air si simple à t'écouter…

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tout ça ressortirait. Quand j'ai su que t'étais parti, j'ai compris que le moment était venu. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je suis le seul qui puisse te comprendre, parce que je te connaissais avant DeathMask. Lui, ce n'est pas toi !

Angelo regarda son ami avec reconnaissance. Il voyait la générosité de Shura en action. Loyal et dévoué à la Déesse mais également en amitié. Il eut un petit sourire timide et avala une gorgée d'alcool.

- Et toi, t'es retourné en Espagne ?

- Oui… Je n'ai retrouvé aucun de mes souvenirs. Le village où je suis né est devenu une petite ville. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien. J'ai compris que je n'y avais plus ma place…

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es venu t'incruster chez moi ! le chambra le Cancer.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

Au ton de sa voix, Angelo comprit qu'il avait blessé son ami. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Pour rien au monde il voulait faire du mal au Capricorne. Il était son seul véritable ami. "_Un ami ? Vraiment ?" _lui souffla une petite voix bien désagréable.

- Non, j'veux pas que tu partes… tu sais, mes souvenirs sont ceux de DeathMask. Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon arrivée au Sanctuaire. Ensuite je suis parti pour la Sicile. Ma vie se résume en quelques mots. Entraînements, Armure du Cancer, assassinat, mort. J'ai envie de me faire mes propres souvenirs, ceux d'Angelo. Cette vie je veux la vivre, mais d'abord il faut que j'arrive à réaliser que DeathMask n'est plus là. Je le sens encore, tapi dans mon esprit. Comme s'il n'attendait que l'occasion de surgir à nouveau.

- Alors que ton premier souvenir soit celui de notre première soirée ensemble à boire et à discuter ! s'exclama Shura en levant son verre à leur santé.

- Mouais… t'as raison ! A mon premier souvenir…

Ils vidèrent encore quelques verres et n'ayant plus les idées très claires, ils finirent par aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Angelo accueillit les couvreurs qui devaient finir de remettre la toiture en état. L'orage de la veille avait occasionné quelques dégâts mais rien qui ne pourrait être réparé avec un peu d'huile de coude. Dans la cour, les ouvriers discutaient.

- C'est la ferme Baccini, disait l'un.

- C'est encore la mafia, c'est sûr ! renchérit un autre

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé chez les Baccini ? demanda Angelo en arrivant avec la cafetière à la main.

- La maison a brulé avant-hier !

- Les pompiers ont retrouvé deux corps dans les ruines, fit un troisième.

- Quoi ?

- Vous les connaissiez ?

- J'ai travaillé pour eux quelques temps, répondit le Cancer d'une voix atone. Excusez-moi…

Il posa la cafetière sur la petite table et rentra. Shura arriva à ce moment là.

- Angelo ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

L'italien eut un vertige et se retint au bras qui cachait si bien Excalibur. Blanc comme un lavabo, les yeux hagards, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- De l'eau…

Shura lui servit un verre et attendit que quelques couleurs reviennent sur le visage de son ami.

- Ils sont morts, Shura !

- Qui ça ? Qui est mort ?

Angelo prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua brièvement comment il connaissait les Baccini.

- T'es bien certain que ces types étaient des mafieux ?

- Certain…

- Je sais pas quoi te dire… C'est… dégueulasse…

- J'avais pu discuter un peu avec mon patron. Il m'avait fait comprendre à mots couverts que la mafia s'intéressait à son terrain pour qu'un promoteur immobilier puisse y construire un complexe touristique. La pieuvre y avait bien sûr de larges intérêts. J'avais revu ces hommes deux ou trois fois, mais apparemment, le vieux ne comptait pas céder !

- On a du mal à y croire tant qu'on n'y est pas confronté…

- Mouais…

- Ça va aller ?

- Ouais. Faut qu'on aille faire des courses, t'es prêt ?

- J'avale un café et j'te suis !

Shura fut un peu désarçonné par l'attitude d'Angelo. Il venait d'apprendre le décès plus qu'étrange de gens qu'il connaissait bien et voilà qu'il montait dans la voiture et démarrait le moteur comme si tout ça lui était devenu indifférent. Le Capricorne songea que l'Italien avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'être capable de bien gérer ses émotions.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Angelo avait prévu de passer la journée à Modica afin de trouver des dalles pour la terrasse qu'il voulait faire devant les fenêtres de la salle à manger. Il pourrait ensuite y mettre une table, des chaises, construire un barbecue et inviter ses amis à passer une soirée grillades, l'été prochain.

En arrivant dans la cour, ils virent une voiture noire aux vitres fumées. Trois hommes en sortirent. Angelo ne put réprimer un grondement de fureur.

- Ce sont les types que j'ai vu parler à Baccini, plusieurs fois, répondit-il au regard interrogateur de Shura.

- T'emballe pas, ok ? Rien ne prouve qu'ils soient coupables.

- Shura, t'es en Sicile ici ! Pas dans la Petite Maison dans la Prairie ! railla-t-il en descendant de la voiture.

- Bonjour messieurs, fit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Vous habitez ici ? fit le plus âgé des trois.

- Effectivement.

- Vous vous appelez bien Angelo Tomasino ?

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène

- Je me nomme Paolo Semioni. J'ai connu votre père.

- Ah ouais ! Vous avez plus de chance que moi !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'avais huit mois quand ma mère, ou peut-être mon père, m'ont laissé devant la porte d'un orphelinat à Messine.

- Oh, je vois… Et vous êtes resté dans cette ville ?

- Non… Je… j'ai été adopté par un couple de Grecs.

- Vous lui ressemblez énormément.

- Désolé, mais je considère pas ça comme un compliment ! Je peux savoir c'qui vous amène chez moi ?

- Je travaille pour un groupe immobilier qui aimerait acheter des terrains dans la région pour y construire un complexe touristique et commercial. Ça apporterait beaucoup d'emploi dans la région. Cava d'Aliga serait la première petite ville à bénéficier de l'accroissement de l'activité économique.

- A vous entendre, on croirait que vous êtes le messie ! Vous allez aussi multiplier les petits pains ? railla le Cancer qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation aussi vide de sens qu'elle était pleine d'hypocrisie.

Shura fit deux pas dans sa direction, lentement. Il avait perçut la violence dans le cosmos du Cancer qui ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

- Monsieur Tomasino, je suis là pour vous faire une très intéressante proposition pour votre terrain. Bien au dessus des cours actuels du marché de l'immobilier !

- Et si je vous dis non, vous allez faire brûler ma maison avec moi dedans, comme les Baccini ?

L'homme devant lui accusa le coup. Ce Tomasino venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Puisqu'il avait l'air si sûr de lui, il ne fallait surtout pas prendre de risque.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez pu lire ou entendre, mais je peux vous assurez que nous n'y sommes pour rien !

- Vous n'avez même pas eu la décence d'attendre que son corps soit froid pour racheter son domaine ! gronda Angelo ivre de colère. La mafia use toujours des mêmes méthodes n'est-ce pas ! Elles ont si souvent fait la preuve de leur efficacité !

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'associer à ces gens là !

- Je me permets ce que je veux, je suis chez moi ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi vos gars sont armés alors ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous avez fait exécuter les Baccini pour voler leurs terres ! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite merde !

- Eh bouseux ! On parle pas comme ça à monsieur Semioni ! menaça l'un des hommes en sortant son arme et la pointant sur Angelo.

Ensuite il poussa un hurlement de douleur et regarda sa main tombée au sol. Coupée net. Son collègue se précipita sur lui et fit un garrot avec sa cravate. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Angelo souriait. Mais un sourire que Shura n'aurait voulu revoir pour rien au monde. Le cosmos du Cancer était prêt à exploser de colère. Et alors qu'il allait couper en deux l'autre garde du corps, il l'entendit.

- Seki Shiki Meïkaï Ha !

- ANGELO ! ! ! ! !

Le hurlement de Shura se perdit dans les vignes et les oliviers. Il tomba à genoux et sanglota. Il serra ses bras autour de lui et se balança d'avant en arrière. Il avait mal. Dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Mal. Mal. Mal. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Les trois mafieux s'étaient écroulés, morts et le Cancer avait disparu. Angelo était parti et DeathMask était de retour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il prenne cette histoire tellement à cœur ? Mais le Capricorne devait regarder les choses en face. Si ce n'était pas ici et maintenant, ça se serait passé plus tard et ailleurs. DeathMask serait toujours là.

Il resta au sol, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire. Est-ce que les choses se seraient déroulées ainsi si Angelo avait su ? S'il avait su qu'il y avait une personne, sur cette foutue planète, pour qui il comptait plus que tout ? Sachant cela, aurait-il pu éviter de se laisser encore engloutir par ce monstre ?

Finalement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se leva et entra dans la maison. Il savait que tôt ou tard, le Cancer réapparaîtrait…

Il se mit à genoux, les coudes posés sur le canapé, les mains jointes.

- Par pitié Athéna, rendez-le-moi ! Rendez-le-moi ! Pourquoi lui avoir fait entrevoir le paradis si c'est pour le renvoyer en enfer ? Athéna, je vous en supplie… protégez-le… protégez Angelo… Rendez-moi ma vie…

* * *

Debout, les jambes écartée, superbe de violence et de cruauté, DeathMask toisait les trois hommes à ses pieds, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Persuadés de vivre un cauchemar d'une réalité effrayante, ils gémissaient de terreur.

- C'est… c'est quoi ça ? murmura l'un d'eux.

- Le Yomotsu Hirasaka ! Le Puits des Morts ! L'entrée des Enfers !

- L'enfer ?

- Quand vous serez tombé dedans, vous n'en ressortirez jamais. En bas, vous serez jugés pour vos actes et envoyés dans la prison la plus adaptée à l'expiation de vos crimes !

- Mais comment…

- … on est arrivé là ? Parce qu'ici, c'est moi le patron ! Je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer au service de la Déesse Athéna. Mes pouvoirs me permettent d'aller et venir à ma guise entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts !

- Chef, c'est quoi ça, là-bas ?

Les trois mafieux se tournèrent vers les files interminables d'âmes qui se dirigeaient toutes vers le même endroit.

- On va les suivre ? s'inquiéta celui qui avait eu la main coupée par Excalibur.

- Non ! répondit DeathMask, faussement rassurant. Non, vous n'allez pas les suivre ! Je vais vous emmener directement au bord de l'abime !

Le Cancer les enveloppa de son cosmos et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au même endroit où le Chevalier avait failli faire tomber Shiryu. Les trois hommes hurlèrent de terreur.

- Pitié, Tomasino !

- Pitié ? Avez-vous eu pitié des Baccini ? Et de tous ceux qui ont refusé votre offre ? De toute manière je ne connais pas la pitié ! Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous avez osé me menacer !

D'un coup de pied il envoya le manchot dans le puits.

- Toniiiii ! Noooooon ! Salaud ! C'était mon frère !

- Je m'en voudrais de séparer… la famille, hein ? C'est important… la famille ! Rejoins-le donc !

Une décharge d'énergie précipita le deuxième homme dans le trou béant, d'où sortaient des hurlements sans discontinuer.

- Il ne reste que toi ! fit le Cancer sur d'un ton si glacial, que Camus lui-même lui aurait envié.

- Mais c'est complètement dingue !

- Oui… de ton point de vue. Du mien, c'est… une renaissance !

Au moment où son pied toucha le dos de l'homme, l'envoyant à son tour dans les Enfers, DeathMask perçut des ondes étranges. Il localisa leur origine chez lui, en Sicile, dans cette maison qu'il avait achetée. Elles étaient si intenses qu'elles le perturbèrent au plus haut point. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser mais en fut incapable. Petit à petit, sa colère retomba. Il regarda autour de lui et retint un hoquet d'écœurement à la vue du décor morbide. Ces ondes étaient emplies de bienveillance, de sérénité, d'amour.

- Athéna…

Mais non ! La Déesse n'était pas chez lui.

- Shura ?

Il se concentra un instant et reconnut le cosmos du Capricorne. Puissant, chaleureux, doux et fort. Il se sentit rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. Lentement, il refoula DeathMask au plus profond de son être. Il venait de comprendre que la seule façon de le maîtriser était de l'accepter comme faisant parti de lui. Mais il avait aussi comprit autre chose. Une chose au moins aussi importante que le contrôle de son coté obscure, surtout s'il voulait la conserver.

* * *

Angelo réapparut dans son salon, sous les yeux d'un Capricorne éberlué. Passé ce moment de surprise, Shura sentit monter en lui une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Ivre de colère, de douleur, il se rua sur le Cancer. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. L'espagnol prit le dessus et commença à marteler le visage d'Angelo avec ses poings. A chaque coup, il criait.

- Rend-le moi DeathMask ! Rend-moi Angelo ! Sinon, j'te tue ! Et j'me tue après ! Angelo ! Reviens ! T'es plus fort que lui ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Angelo !

Shura s'effondra sur la poitrine du Cancer. Ses sanglots le secouaient comme des convulsions. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Puis il réalisa que son ami n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se protéger de ses coups. Tout doucement, il releva la tête et dut se faire violence pour oser regarder le visage meurtri d'Angelo. Il croisa un regard dur. Le Capricorne frissonna. Ça allait être sa fête.

- Tu veux me tuer ? murmura le Cancer avec un sourire sardonique.

Shura perçut la violence dans le ton et le meurtre dans les yeux. La peur lui tordit le ventre mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce.

- Ouais ! J'te le laisserai plus !

- Voyez-vous ça… Et après tu t'suicides c'est ça ? Tu vas te trancher la gorge avec Excalibur ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire ! Tu s'ras plus là pour le voir !

- Tu pourrais te contenter de m'éliminer ! T'es vraiment con, toi !

- Et continuer à vivre sans lui ? Jamais !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais pas comprendre… C'est au-delà de ta compréhension, DeathMask !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Explique-moi…

- Parce que je l'aime… J'aime Angelo, mais c'est un sentiment que tu ne connaîtras jamais ! Tu n'es pas assez évolué pour ça !

Shura sentit le raidissement du corps sous le sien. Leurs regards s'affrontaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient tant ils étaient proches. Puis, d'un geste vif comme l'éclair, l'Italien emprisonna le visage de Shura entre ses mains et l'embrassa brutalement. Le Capricorne se débattit, écœuré par le contact. Non, par celui qui l'embrassait. Ils luttèrent quelques secondes. Shura se retrouva sous le Cancer qui bloqua ses poignets. A nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Shura… souffla l'Italien, les yeux débordant de désespoir

- Angelo ? articula faiblement le Capricorne après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Si tu m'aimes… Aide-moi…

Etait-ce une ruse de DeathMask ou bien s'agissait-il réellement d'Angelo ? Ce regard…

- Angelo…

Le baiser fut brutal. Chacun laissait enfin s'exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Shura qui les avait compris depuis des années, Angelo qui venait seulement d'en prendre conscience. Mais que c'était bon cette sensation d'être libre. Plus de chaîne, plus d'entrave, plus rien ni personne ne les empêcherait de s'aimer. A l'instant où ils goûtèrent à la saveur de l'être aimé, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux. Plus rien ne comptait que celui qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras.

Shura débarrasse Angelo de son pull. Ses mains caressent la peau du dos parsemée de cicatrices. Il soulève la tête pour en lécher une sur l'épaule. Celle-ci, Angelo la doit à Excalibur pas encore bien maîtrisée à une certaine époque. Il frissonne à ce contact et plonge ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte. Le "oui" lascif qui échappe au Capricorne lui enflamme le ventre et le cœur. Quel sentiment violent que l'Amour… A son tour, il veut toucher son amant. Bataillant ferme, il lui ôte son sweat-shirt. D'un coup de rein, Shura inverse les rôles. Enfin peau contre peau, leurs sens s'embrasent comme la paille sous la caresse de la flamme. Leur respiration haletante assèche leurs lèvres. Ils sont ivres de désir. Désir qui se manifeste durement et douloureusement en haut de leurs cuisses. Shura passe sa main entre leurs corps et caresse l'entrejambe tendu. Lui-même est surpris de son audace. Ce geste n'a toujours été qu'un fantasme. Mais là, il est bien réel. Ce qu'il découvre sous ses doigts l'excite. Les gémissements d'Angelo l'excitent. Leurs langues qui s'entremêlent l'excitent. Il est à bout de résistance. A ce rythme, il serait bien capable de le violer.

La main de Shura lui fait mal. Mais il aime ça. Angelo sursaute sous les assauts incessants du Capricorne. Pour l'instant, il ne contrôle rien. Il se laisse aller complètement à toutes ces sensations qui déferlent en lui à la manière d'un torrent de montagne. Il tremble sous les caresses des mains brûlantes qui courent sur sa peau. Un bruit métallique parvient à ces oreilles. Sa ceinture vient d'être détachée. Anticipant la suite, une autre vague de plaisir lui vrille les reins. Il est dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Il voudrait bien, lui aussi, donner autant qu'il était en train de recevoir mais, pour l'instant, il ne peut que subir. Il crie lorsque la main de Shura se fraie un chemin dans son boxer pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il halète son nom, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre. Il voudrait lui avouer, lui dire, lui crier qu'il l'aime lui aussi, mais les choses vont trop vite. Il n'a pas le temps de penser à une phrase qu'une sensation plus puissante que les précédentes lui fait perdre la tête.

La torture que lui inflige le Capricorne est diaboliquement délicieuse. Il réalise qu'il est entièrement nu. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que son amant lui a enlevé ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il ouvre les yeux et le regarde. L'Espagnol venait également de se dévêtir. Dans son dos, la moquette pique sa peau. Face à lui, la beauté de Shura pique ses yeux. Il détaille son corps d'un regard affamé, un peu fou. A l'idée qu'il est à lui, il se mord les lèvres. Un râle rauque lui échappe quand il se voit disparaître dans la bouche qui l'embrassait quelques secondes plus tôt. Shura le déguste comme une friandise. Sa langue s'enroule interminablement autour de l'extrémité à vif puis elle descend lentement, horriblement lentement. Plus bas, encore plus bas. Il sait ce qui va se passer. Aucun de ses amants n'a jamais été autorisé à se risquer là. Pourtant, il n'arrête pas le Capricorne qui a planté la dague de son regard dans le sien, attendant son accord ou son refus.

Le voyant renverser la tête en arrière, Shura prend ça comme un encouragement à poursuivre. Alors il poursuit. D'une main, il caresse son torse, de la bouche, il se délecte de cette lance de chair chaude et douce, de l'autre main, il le prépare à l'union de leur corps. Le Cancer se crispe, mais il en veut plus. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Un peu inconfortable peut-être, mais une nouvelle sensation le fait gémir et crier de plus belle, occultant tout le reste. Il sent Shura se placer entre ses jambes qu'il remonte sur ses épaules. Il entend sa respiration saccadée, à la limite du râle. Ils se regardent.

- Viens… gémit-il.

Shura obéit. Il s'appuie sur les chairs intimes qu'il sent s'ouvrir. Il est là en conquérant d'un territoire vierge. Il est le premier à fouler cette terre sacrée et son cœur hurle de bonheur. Avec précautions, il avance, attentif aux réactions de son amant. Mais le Cancer est impatient et fougueux. D'un coup rein, il le projette au plus profond de son corps. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir jaillit de leurs gorges. L'Espagnol ne bouge plus. Il s'approche et embrasse la bouche ouverte et haletante de l'Italien. Il est si bien là, dans ce corps magnifique. Pendant quelques secondes, il observe les contractions des muscles qui roulent sous la peau. Il dépose de léger baiser dans le cou, mordille l'oreille, agace un téton. Enfin, il sent le relâchement. Il fait un premier mouvement. Angelo s'agrippe à lui. Un autre, un peu plus ample. Angelo soupire. Un troisième. Angelo gémit. Un quatrième, il crie. Un cinquième…

- Anh… ouiii… t'arrête paaaaah…

Les mouvements de son bassin sont puissants mais lents. Il veut faire durer les choses. Il veut cette première fois éternelle. Mais comme c'est impossible, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit inoubliable. Angelo est au bord de l'évanouissement. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant que se donner à la personne qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie pouvait être si extraordinaire ? A chaque coup de reins, c'est comme si une décharge électrique lui traversait le corps. Il crie, il gémit, il soupire son plaisir, accroché aux larges épaules musculeuses du Capricorne.

Ils sont en sueur. Leurs peaux mates brillent. Ils se regardent, se caressent des yeux, se parlent avec leurs mains. Shura se redresse et crochète ses doigts dans les hanches d'Angelo. Il accélère la cadence et caresse le sexe dur comme un obélisque de granit. Il sait qu'ils ne tiendront plus longtemps à se rythme. Le Cancer l'attire à lui toujours plus fort. Leurs mouvements deviennent frénétiques. Dans un cri, presqu'un hurlement, le Capricorne laisse exploser sa jouissance au plus profond du corps de son amant. Il se tend comme un arc, ses muscles se tétanisent. Il est parcourut de soubresauts et s'écroule sur le torse d'Angelo. A bout de souffle, il niche son visage dans le cou chaud et moite.

- Je t'aime… entend celui-ci à son oreille.

Shura lève son beau visage et trouve les lèvres convoitées sans même les chercher. Il ouvre les yeux et plonge dans deux lacs débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Pendant une seconde, il est surpris de voir une telle expression dans ce beau regard. Jamais Angelo n'a montré une once de tendresse, même quand il n'était pas encore DeathMask. Il se dégage délicatement et enjambe le Cancer qui le regarde sans trop comprendre.

- Je t'ai aimé… aime-moi toi aussi…

Avec beaucoup de douceur, il s'empala sur Angelo, plus à l'aise dans ce rôle actif. Il ne bouge pas, laisse faire Shura. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres. Le Cancer est ébloui par sa beauté virile à ce moment précis. Les muscles saillent de ses bras, son torse et son ventre. Pas une grimace de douleur, seulement l'extase du plaisir sur le visage hâlé. L'Italien se demande s'il mérite un homme tel que lui. Il le sent entamer un mouvement du bassin. Il ne bouge toujours pas, attendant patiemment que Shura soit habitué à sa présence. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps. Angelo commence à l'accompagner. Ses coups de reins donnent plus d'efficacité dans leur course au plaisir. Le Capricorne se penche pour l'embrasser et deux bras se referment sur lui. En lui, il ressent le désir et l'amour du Cancer. Dur et doux, brulant et apaisant. Il le laisse assouvir son désir. Il est un peu brusque, mais Shura aime ça. Pour lui, trop de tendresse tue l'amour. Un peu de poigne met du piment dans l'acte et ne lui enlève en rien sa beauté.

Angelo atteint le point de non retour et crie le nom de Shura lorsqu'il se déverse dans la chaleur moite de son corps. Il sent son cœur près à exploser. Il se demande même s'il va retrouver une respiration normale. Jamais il n'a éprouvé un tel plaisir. Leurs corps sont devenus des fournaises de passion. Leurs sens décuplés par l'amour, l'orgasme les foudroie de sa puissance.

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'ils ne puissent à nouveau penser. Lover contre son homme, Shura commence à somnoler. Dans ses cheveux, les doigts d'Angelo se promènent machinalement. La lumière du soleil couchant entre par les fenêtres du salon. On aurait dit qu'il ne brillait que pour ces deux hommes. Juste eux, et personne d'autre.

- Shura, tu savais que j'allais entendre tes prières… là-bas ?

- Je savais que c'était déjà arrivé une fois, alors j'ai essayé…

- C'est toi qui m'as ramené…

- DeathMask est mort ?

- Non… il fait partie de moi mais il a était vaincu.

- Vaincu ?

- Il a essuyé sa plus sévère et sa plus humiliante défaite. Vaincu par l'Amour… par ton amour…

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Athéna se bat ! Jusque là, ça me paraissait un concept abstrait…

- L'Amour est un don. Des Dieux ou de qui tu veux, mais c'est la plus belle chose qui existe sur cette terre… Je le sais enfin…

- Mouais… et moi je sais maintenant pourquoi je me suis battu et pourquoi je suis mort…

- Je l'avais oublié… et grâce à toi, je m'en souviens… Pour garder DeathMask enchaîné, j'ai besoin de toi Shura… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Je s'rais toujours là.

Ils restèrent encore là, allongés sur la moquette entre le canapé et la table basse, pendant un très long moment, se caressant tendrement et se murmurant leur amour.

Shura se promit de ne jamais demander à Angelo ce qu'il pensait des dernières victimes de DeathMask. Ensemble, ils bâtiront leur avenir sur la tête du monstre. Tant que leur amour durera, jamais il ne réapparaîtra…

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
